Rain Over Me
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: AU- Jane is engaged to Lt. Grant, when he has to leave for a year and go to a different country things start to change. What happens when Jane meets a woman Maura Isles. Will there be sparks between them and will Jane forget about Lt. Grant? romance/humor
1. Chapter 1: The Break

**Rain Over Me**

**_Summary: AU- Jane is engaged to Lt. Grant, when he has to leave for a year and go to a different country things start to change. What happens when Jane meets a woman Maura Isles in her yoga class. Will there be sparks between them and will Jane forget about Lt. Grant? drama/romance_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and isles, but trust me I wish I did ;)_**

**_A/N: if its something I love writing its AU fics, hope you are ready for this_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- The Break<strong>

Jane and her fiance were snuggled together on the couch. Jane had met her fiance in her childhood years, when she was about 29 he came back into her life. She was happier than she had been in months. After talking about what's going on then, they ended up having sex on the floor of the living room.

Then six months later Joe asked Jane to be his wife, and she accepted. Now six months later was when they were snuggled together, they were watching a war movie when Joe shifted in his seat, making Jane look up at him.

"What's wrong hun?" Jane asked and Joe sighed.

"I just remembered to tell you something," Joe told her and shut off the tv.

"Okay, it must be important."

"It is in two days I have to go to a country for up to a year. And I could keep contact you, but I don't think we should."

"So your telling me you are going to be gone for a whole year, and you don't want me your fiance to contact you?"

"Well... in all honestly babe, I need a little break from you."

"A little break? You're going to be gone for a whole year."

"Yeah, look babe I love you. I just need some space."

"Oh you need some space? Well since you need some space, I can help you with that," Jane took of her engagement ring and threw it at him as she left the apartment.

Having nowhere to go she had to go to her mother's place, which Jane really didn't want to have to go do, but her mom offered if she ever needed anything she could always come home. She was very worried about her daughter, and sometimes Jane thinks she goes too far, like calling her everyday to see if she was alright. Angela Rizzoli wasn't really fond of Lt. Joe Grant to begin with. And she likes any guy who is interested in her.

Jane moaned as she knocked on her mother's front door. Angela opened immediately with a smile on her face.

"Well if it isn't my long lost daughter."

"Ma, it's only been a week since I talked to you," Jane replied with a frown.

"Oh, what's wrong dear?"

Jane entered the house, "Joe said he needed a break from me so I got up and left."

"Where's the engagement ring?" Angela noticed her ringless finger.

"I chucked it at him, I hope he choked on," Jane plopped down on the couch, and Angela sat down next to her, rubbing her thigh.

"Is there anything I could do to help?"

"Not set me up with a guy for a while, I can't handle another heartbreak Ma."

"Okay baby, I can do that," Angela kissed Jane's cheek. "So are you going to be staying here now?"

"Until I find my own place, I want to start fresh. I'm just not sure I want to live with my mother for forever."

"You know I sure wish your brothers had that attitude, they both live at home and it's driving me and your dad crazy."

"What about dad driving you crazy?" Tommy came into the room. "Hey sis, what are you doing here? Thought you would be with that one guy, whatever the hell his name is."

'It's Joe Grant, and it doesn't matter, he wants space, so I gave him space."

"Oh damn Jane, I'm sorry. So your stuck being a Rizzoli?"

"Apparently."

"You'll find the one some day, because I think I did."

"Oh really? And why didn't I know about this?" Angela asked.

"Because you keep on trying to set me up with these crazy women, save crazy for Frankie," Tommy smiled.

"So what is this one's name?"

"Elizabeth... something, me and Frankie met her at the store about a month ago, and every week me and her just flirt. She kisses pretty good too."

"You kissed her already?" Angela stared at her son.

"What can I say I have the way with women," Tommy smiled.

Frankie walked in on the conversation, "What did you have sex with that Elizabeth girl?" he looked up and saw Jane. "Janie, what the heck you doing here?"

"Her fiance wanted space, so here she is."

"Let me guess Ma already tried setting you up with another guy."

"She promised she wouldn't this time."

"I give it a week."

"I can keep promises young man," Angela crossed her arms. "See what I meant by I wish they had your attitude. I'll let you three catch up," Angela smiled and got out of the living room.

"So has Ma set you up with any females recently?"

"Yeah last night, what a disaster. She brought her two kids on our date."

"Ma isn't kidding with those grandchildren," Tommy smiled.

"Sorry about Grant Jane, there are other guys who are probably meant for you, just picked the wrong one, just be glad you found out before you two had gotten married."

"He got a point there Jane," Tommy patted his brother's shoulder.

"So now since your stuck here, what are you going to do tomorrow Jane?"

"Probably go to my yoga class that I haven't been to since I've been engaged to Grant."

"I wouldn't mind coming."

"Look Frankie I'm not going to have you hit on the women there."

"You just want them for yourself."

"I do not like women."

"Alright then why in high school did I catch you making out with that one girl, Rebecca."

"She came onto me."

"Yeah, that's what happened. I distinctly remember her bending over and you looking at her cleveage and then pressing her up against your locker."

"That was once, I was just experimenting."

"She asked you to prom and you said yes, but then she left you to go do some guy in the bathroom stall."

"Oh I remember that," Tommy smiled, "You came home from that and cried your eyes out, I just never knew it was over a woman."

"Thanks Frankie," Jane punched his arm hard. "And I didn't not cry my eyes out."

"You couldn't sleep for a week."

"Hey, if you two are going to pick on me I can go find somewhere else to live."

"We just love you sis," Frankie nudged her and Tommy kissed her cheek.

There was some silence and then Jane's cell phone went off and the caller I.D. said Joe Grant, and Jane just ignored the call.

"Guess Mr. Grant learned the hard way, never piss off Jane Rizzoli."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright so thoughts, please leave a review as much as I love story alerts they don't fulfill me need to want to write more of the story. I'd appreciate it.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2: Late Night, Early Morning

**Chapter 2- Late Night, Early Morning**

Jane went to bed in her old bedroom, she snuggled under the covers. She was fixing to shut off the light when her cell phone buzzed stating she got another message. She had been ignoring Joe's calls and texts all day, but Jane finally decided to see what he wanted.

11:57 AM-_ Jane obviously you are ignoring me. But can we at least talk about this._

_2:15 PM- Jane, you know how much I hate the silent treatment._

_3:32 PM- At least tell me you are doing okay. Jane anything please, this isn't how I want things to end._

_9:48- Please meet me at our Starbuck's you at least deserve the engagement ring, just in case you decide to change your mind._

_10:13- If you don't come I understand, but the offer is there for 7 o' clock. Didn't kno this space thing would be so tough. And if I don't see you just kno I'm sorry._

Jane covered her eyes with her hands and grunted, "Fine, I'll reply so you'll leave me alone."

_**Yes Joe I got your messages, but you dont kno how hurt I am. I can't look at you right now, just mail the ring to my Ma's house if you want me to have it so bad. I don't want to see you, that's the whole part about wanting space. I don't feel sorry for you, you broke my heart and I dont think I can ever forgive you. Bye.**_

She then shut off her phone and the light and fell asleep or at least tired to.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane woke up at 7 in the morning, after only getting less than two hours of sleep. She moaned as she got out of bed, going downstairs and smelling coffee. Her parents were sitting at the table.

"Morning sweetheart," Angela threw on a smile.

"Had a rough night?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, I feel horrible," Jane gets her coffee and sits down at the table.

"Oh Jane, you had a visitor this morning, he wanted to give you this back. Apparently he didn't as you said choke on it," Angela pulls a small box with the engagement ring inside. "He also brought you a bag with some of your stuff in it. And I knew you didn't want to see him so he left right after."

"Thanks Ma," Jane nodded. "Where are the two dorks?"

"Outside playing basketball, I have to get them out of the house."

Jane smiled, "Well actually I should be going."

"Where are you going?"

"If I'm single, I might as well start going back to my yoga class."

"Oh Frankie said he wanted to go," Frank told her.

"Um... I don't want him trying to flirt with the girls in tight yoga pants and sports bras," Jane finished her coffee. "Well I'll see you both later, love ya," she kissed them both and exited the house.

"Hey Janie, you going to your yoga class now?" Frankie asked.

"Yes, and your not going."

"Come on Janie, it'll be like I'm not even there."

"Sorry Frankie, well I got to go, bye you two."

"Bye sis," Tommy smiled. "Go enjoy watching those women bending over, don't cry over it this time."

Jane frowned and punched Frankie again.

"What was that for?"

"Telling him the story," Jane smirked and got in her car and left.

Jane arrived at the yoga locker room changing into her yoga clothes. As she left she saw the male yoga instructor who used to have a thing for Jane.

"Well if it isn't Rizzoli," he smiled.

"Hi George, yeah I'm back."

"Haven't seen you since you've got engaged to that leutenant."

"Yeah, we kind of split up."

"Oh man Rizzoli, I'm sorry to hear that."

"George how many times have I told you call me Jane."

"Sorry," he smiled. "So, you doing anything for lunch?"

Jane shrugged, "You shouldn't flirt with a woman who just split up with her fiance."

"I know Jane, I was just asking as your friend."

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Sure," George smiled. "Plus, I have a thing for the lady over there. She has one nice ass doesn't she?"

"I didn't see her here last time I came."

"She came the week after you stopped coming, I think she likes me too."

"And you haven't asked her out yet, I'm shocked. You asked me out the first five minutes of me coming to yoga."

"But you turned me down."

"You kept on slapping my ass."

"I can do it again if you want," he winks.

"Maybe later, I'm going to go next to your lady," Jane patted his arm as she got the mat next to the blonde haired woman. "She does have a nice ass," she whispered and the blonde woman looked up.

"Oh hello, didn't see you coming," she stood up. "I never seen you here before."

"I stopped coming once I got engaged. Apparently you came the week after I stopped coming according to George."

"Oh well, my name is Maura Isles."

"Jane Rizzoli," she shook her hand. _Firm grip_, Jane made a mental note.

"So you know George?" she asked. "He's hot."

"I guess you can say that," Jane shrugged. "He said he had a thing for you."

"Really?" Maura smiled.

"I think he's confused, because I think he has a thing for me still."

"Does he know your engaged?"

"Actually I'm not engaged anymore, he wanted space so I gave it to him."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Guess he'll be sorry for leaving a gorgeous woman like you."

"Thanks," Jane smiled. _Great, she has a thing for me._

They talked a little more and then the yoga exercises began. George of course kept his eyes on Maura and Jane.

Things were going to get interesting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>thanks for the reviews, hope you keep 'em coming. I would like to know what you think, before I post more<strong>_

_**and fyi George is not going to be a bad guy**_


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch Time

_thanks for the reviews i love every single one of you keep 'em coming_

**Chapter 3- Lunch Time**

George waited outside the ladies locker room. Jane came out shocked to see George waiting for her.

"So, what did you decide, Jane?"

Jane shrugged, "I can use some lunch."

"Great, I know the best Italian place. You will just love it."

"I sure hope so, my mother cooks amazing meals, will be hard to compete with that."

"Oh the food is delicious," he smiled.

"Alright, well what are we waiting for? I bet you that place will not beat my mom's cooking."

"I will take that bet Rizzoli," he smirked.

They both took there own cars to the restaurant. He helped her out of the car, and she smiled at him.

"Do you know the last time Grant held the door open for me?"

"No."

"That was like three months ago, I wish I saw the signs earlier that he was getting less interested in me."

"I don't know how you can not be interesting. You always end up putting a smile on my face."

"You just like me for my ass."

"Not just your ass, your abs are nice too, and you're personality, I don't like you just because your hot," he smirked.

"Oh now you want to flirt."

"You started it," he ended with a laugh. They entered the restaurant took a seat in a booth.

He looked over at Jane and smiled, as she was studying the menu.

"If you stare any harder, your going to burn a whole in the menu," he laughed.

She looked up and smiled, "Just checking out the items, I wonder how the lasagna tastes."

"Oh it is to die for, you'll love it."

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"I'm always sure on what I want."

"And what do you want?" she asked.

"You," he winked.

"I meant to eat," she smiled.

"Oh I knew that, I'm going to have my usual spaghetti and meatballs."

The waiter finally comes over and they order their drinks.

"I have never met a woman who likes a good bottle of beer."

"Yeah, apparently growing up with two brothers did that to me."

"That's right, you have no sisters."

"Yeah, so... you know the last time I went out with my fiance to a nice meal."

"Let me take a wild guess and say the night he proposed to you."

"And that would be correct."

"What prize do I get for being right?"

"Seriously, that's how you flirt. You suck at it by the way."

"Then why do I see your cheeks getting pink everytime I do it."

"Must be the heat."

"Yeah, the heat is what it is."

"I guess I'm just not used to this, dating stuff anymore."

"I thought we were just going out as friends?" he asked.

"Oh we are, but friends can go on dates too."

"Uh huh, but if you end up kissing me, I guess we'll be those type of friends."

There was some silence when the waiter came back and took their orders for food.

"Don't flatter yourself there George. I did just get dumped by my fiance, not looking for anything sexual."

"I understand there Jane, trust me I'm not going to push you into being that type of friends. I respect you more than that."

Jane nodded and changed the subject, "Okay we never decided what the bet would be if this food isn't as good as my moms."

"Well... how about five dollars?"

"Five dollars? No, I think if this food isn't as good as my mom's you have to stop wanting to slap my ass."

"Alright and if the food is better than your mom's?"

"You can... do one thing you want to do the most to me, and it can be slapping my ass if you want."

"You've got yourself a bet there Jane," he winks and they shook on it.

The food finally arrived and George looked up at Jane with a smile.

"I think you should go first," he smiled, "I want to see the look on your face when I'm right."

"Alright, prepare to lose buddy," she winks and cut off a piece of her lasagna and placed it on her fork. "Mm, this tastes so damn delicious."

"See, told you, hm, so what do I want to do to you the most?"

"I never did say it was better than my mom's, now did I?"

He frowned, "Yeah you're right."

"Don't worry there George, my ass isn't that great anyways," she winks.

He shook his head with a smile and they finished there lunch.

"Alright well Jane, this was fun."

"It really was," she smiled as they walked to her car.

"So you coming back to yoga class tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it George," she leaned against her car with a smile.

"I had a great time, really Jane."

"Me too," she nodded. "I haven't had this much fun for a couple of weeks."

"We should really do it again sometime, what do you say?"

"I would have to say, that's a good idea. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Jane," he nodded and started to walk away, when she pulled at his wrist. "Yes Jane?" he asked with a smile, she didn't say anything, but just kissed his cheek.

"Bye," she nodded as she got in her car.

"Bye," he nodded with a smile and headed back to his car.

Jane drove home, and couldn't for the life of her find out why she couldn't stop smiling.


	4. Chapter 4: Private Conversations

_didn't get any reviews from last time, hope u guys r still enjoying please i would love some more of your thoughts_

**Chapter 4: Private Conversations **

"Hey Janie, we were fixing to find out where you went. Hooked up with a woman in your yoga class?" Tommy smiled.

"Did you say Jane was hooking up with a woman?" Angela asked.

"No, I did not hook up with a woman," she glares at Tommy.

"Well, then I'm guessing you're day went well, you've been gone for a while I thought yoga class was two hours long."

"It was, but I went to lunch."

"By yourself?"

"I wasn't by myself, I went out with my friend, George."

"George sounds like a guy's name," Angela inputs.

"It is, he was nice to me, especially everytime I brought up Grant."

"Didn't know you would move on so fast," Frankie smiled, coming into the conversation. "Sad thing is it isn't with a girl."

"I'm not moving on, me and him are just friends."

"You and Grant started out as just friends."

"Well that was different, we knew each other during our childhood, and when he came back my feelings for him were still there."

"I think it's the same Jane, George if I'm not mistaking is your yoga instructor, and you haven't seen him in six months."

"But it's different, because I never really liked George."

"Fine, your right," Frankie decided not to argue mainly because he didn't want to get punched again.

"As much as I would love to stay and chat, I have to go pick up Elizabeth," Tommy smiled.

"Bye Tommy, and don't push her into anything she is uncomfortable with," Angela kissed his cheek, and he said good bye to the others and left. "So what does this George guy look like?"

"Probably, tall, dark and handsome," Frankie laughed.

"He's alright dark hair, not that much taller than me and he is pretty handsome," Jane smiled.

"Sounds nice Janie," Frankie smiled.

"We really need to get you a girlfriend," Jane sighed.

"See you should take me to your yoga class."

"Yeah Janie, you should help your brother out, he isn't getting any younger."

"Fine Frankie you can go tomorrow, and if you are embarrasing I don't know you, alright."

"Like I can embarrass you."

"You can easily embarrass me," Jane smiled. "No funny business."

"None at all Jane, I promise," Frankie patted her shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Frankie woke up at 5 took a shower and was ready to go by six. He tried waking Jane up but she ended up throwing a pillow at him.

"Come on Janie, wake up already."

"If you don't leave me alone Frankie, I'm going to make it where you won't be able to have children."

"You're so stubborn," Frankie grunted and left the room. Jane smiled, her plan worked she got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Did you threaten your brother Jane?" Angela asked her daughter.

"I was just kidding, come on Frankie, are you ready to go or not?"

"Aren't we a little early?"

"You're the one who is in a hurry to leave. Bye Ma," she kissed her cheek and pulled Frankie out the house.

"I wanted to set a few ground rules. Okay one is, do not touch any of the women, don't stare at them with your mouth open."

"Jane, I'm not a dog."

"And one last rule, do not talk to me when I'm talking to George, alright?"

"Ha, I knew you liked him."

"Shut up," Jane punched his arm and they got in the car and drove to Jane's yoga class.

Once they headed inside Jane saw George leaning against a wall.

"Hey Jane," he smiled. "Who's the guy?" he asked when she got closer.

"That is my brother Frankie. Ma insisted that I bring him along so he can get himself a girlfriend."

"You two don't really look related."

"Oh trust me, that is a good thing," Jane smiled. "He wanted to come here early, so here we are."

"Oh I thought you were early because you wanted to see me," he smiled when he saw her cheeks grow pink. "Thought you wanted a private yoga session," he winked.

"You really won't stop the flirting will you?"

"Probably not," he shrugged.

"What happened to you pursuing that Maura woman?"

"You came back into my life."

"Look George, I'm flattered, believe me I am, but I don't know when I'll be ready to go out with another guy again."

"I understand Jane, you're just so irresistable."

"Well, I'm going to change into my yoga clothes, make sure he doesn't embarrass me when I'm gone."

"I'll be sure to do that," he winked and watched as Jane walked off.

"So you must be that George guy?" Frankie came up to him.

"I really like your sister Frankie."

"Yeah, she likes you too."

"She does?"

"Yeah, I think she wanted to come here early just to flirt with you."

"That's what I thought, but she's still obviously upset about the failed engagement."

"Trust me Jane obviously likes your charm or else she wouldn't really talk to you, just give her some time, she'll come around," Frankie patted his arm as another woman came into the building. "Who the hell is that? She's hot."

"That my friend, is Maura Isles. I was going to pursue her, but that was until your sister came back in my life."

Maura finally walks up to the two guys.

"Hey George, and..."

"Frankie Rizzoli."

"Oh, you're Jane's brother I'm guessing."

"Yeah... um that's me," he grins. "She brought me here so I can get involved, I love yoga."

"Yoga is very relaxing, you'll enjoy it," Maura patted his arm and walked off, Frankie continued staring at her ass.

"I think I'm in love," Frankie placed his hand over his heart, George just laughed at him.

Jane was coming out of the locker room when she saw Maura.

"Hey Jane, I just met your brother."

"Oh great, he didn't embarrass me did he?"

"No, he just told me he loved yoga."

"He doesn't like yoga, he just thought it would impress you."

"Well trust me I wasn't that impressed," she smiled. "I've stopped liking guys for a while now."

"Oh," Jane stated, getting nervous.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hit on you," she winked and went into the locker room.

"I knew she liked me. That's so weird, of course she's hot for a woman, but no woman ever liked me so quick before. Things just got interesting."

_**So did you like it, and it leave u wanting more? if i get some reviews i can update quicker**_


	5. Chapter 5: Moving On

_thanks for reviewing keep them coming to fill my need_

**Chapter 5: Moving On**

"Hey Jane," Frankie smiled once she came back. "I met your friend Maura, talk about sexy."

"Well sorry to break your heart buddy, but she just told me she hasn't liked guys for a while."

"Not after I put the charm on her."

"Yeah, I told her you lied about loving yoga."

"That was cruel Jane, I knew you just wanted her to yourself."

"Shut up with that already. Where'd George go?"

"Somewhere, look I need to talk to you about that."

"What?" she asked crossing her arms.

"He likes you Jane, and trust me I got a good vibe from him."

"Frankie, I got dumped by my fiance, I'm not searching for another guy."

"I like this one Jane, you know I said you picked the wrong guy in Grant, but please just give him a try. He wants to give you a chance, you turning him down is making him upset."

"Frankie..."

"Come on, just try it, you want to get over Joe right?"

"Yeah your right, but if I don't enjoy this, I'm going to make your life a living hell."

"Deal, plus come on Jane, I saw you smiling at him earlier. I can tell you like him."

"Alright I get it. Can't believe I'm going to listen to you," Jane huffed and she saw George enter the building. Jane walked over to him.

"Hey George, I had a talk with my brother."

"What did he say?"

"That me turning you down is making you upset."

"I never said I was upset I was honest when I said I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable, or do something you don't want to do."

"He really wants me to go with you, because he thinks I picked the wrong man in Grant."

"Yeah, I like you Jane, but if you yourself don't want us to be together, I won't force you."

"Well to be honest George, I liked you for a long time, even before Grant came back in my life. I've always imagined me and you together, but then my feelings came back and then I got Grant. Now me and him are over and I just don't want another heartbreak."

"You're too amazing to want to hurt, he was stupid enough to want space from you because you are pretty perfect to me Jane," he finished and placed his hand on Jane's cheek.

"You really think I'm perfect."

"Of course Jane," he kissed her nose. "Your beautiful and shouldn't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thanks George."

"Well we should, um... start the yoga class everyone is probably waiting."

Jane nodded and they walked into the room. Started the yoga class, which Frankie thought was incredible wth all the women bending over.

The session passed smoothly, all the women headed into the locker room except for Jane.

"You looked good out there," George smiled. "So, since we're together now, how about I take you out to dinner tonight?"

"Oh George I would love to, but my mother has plans with me the entire day. Maybe after that hell, we can meet up at the Dirty Robber."

"That bar is the best, sure you hang with your mother and I'll get some housework done. My place is a mess."

"Probably not as messy as my brother's," Jane smiled.

"Well you go get changed, and I'll walk you out."

"Alright," she nodded and kissed his cheek before leaving.

George smiled and sat on the bench, Frankie of course sitting down next to him.

"Why out of all the hot women you pick my sister, I don't know."

"You must admit that your sister is very attractive."

"I would never admit that there George. We have our Sunday dinner tomorrow, if you know, want to come. My Ma likes seeing Janie happy."

"Oh God, you call her Janie, Jane must hate that."

"Oh trust me she does, but it would be nice introducing you to the family."

"No, I tend to screw up when I meet parent's this early in the dating game."

"True," Frankie nodded. "Want some hints on how to please Jane? I've seen her with her ex and she likes a few things."

"Jane said to stop you before you say something embarrassing."

"Oh you know what is embarrassing, is her prom story. Did you know that she was with a..."

"Frankie, what the hell do you think your doing?" Jane stopped him before he went to far. "Sorry about my brother, so how about that walking me to the car idea," she winks, and George smiled getting up from the bench and putting his arm around Jane, as they walked to the driver's side of her car.

"Well Jane it was nice seeing you again, and meeting your brother."

"I guess, you meeting my brother was... fine."

"Look Jane, no matter what your brother said I will always like you for who you are."

"Thanks, you sure know the right things to say," she leaned forward, and stopped when she noticed Frankie watching, so she kissed his cheek instead. "I'll see you at the Dirty Robber at like 10 o' clock, okay?"

"Sure, bye Jane," he kissed her nose, and waved to Frankie. "Bye Frankie."

"I should hurt you Frankie," Jane grunted as they got in the car.

"Why won't you?"

"Because okay, I'm in a good mood, well that is until me and Ma go hangout today. Then I might hurt you," Jane winks. "Let's just go home, and you can distract her by telling her the women you liked today."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Jane is happy, but how long will that last? Review to find out, your thoughts are amazing<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6: Mama Rizzoli

_**Chapter 6- Mama Rizzoli**_

"How are my two good children?" Angela smiled as her two younger children come inside the house.

"Frankie lied to a woman to impress her," Jane smiled.

"Don't tell me you told her you were a virgin."

"Ma!" Jane and Frankie shouted at the same time.

"No, he told her he loved yoga."

"Lying is not the way to start a relationship baby," Angela ruffled her son's hair.

"Well tell Janie, that going to a bar for the first date is a bad idea."

"Who are you going to meet at a bar, for a first date too?"

"He's the yoga instructor, apparently he finds Jane very attractive, for some strange reason," Frankie smiled only to be hit by Jane. "Now I can see why he finds this woman Maura hot. Let me tell you Ma, when she bent over..."

"That's enough Frankie," Jane covers his mouth. "I only told George to meet me at the bar is because you wanted to spend the day with me."

"When a guy wants to go out on a date with you, I won't have a problem with you cancelling."

"Wish I knew that before, why didn't you cancel when I was with Grant?"

"I never really liked him sweetie, well come on Janie, let's go find you some new outfits."

"Great," Jane rolled her eyes. "Frankie you can tell Pop about how great Maura was."

"Okay, you two have fun," Frankie winks and walked away.

"Alright Janie, I promise I won't embarrass you."

The trip to the mall was spent mainly talking about Frankie and George the yoga instructor.

"He sounds nice dear, maybe he can come over for our Rizzoli dinner tomorrow."

"I think he said he was busy," Jane lied. _Does she really think I would want him over? Don't want to scare him off._

After arriving to the mall, Angela pulled her daughter into a dress store.

"Really Ma? You know how I feel about dresses," Jane groaned.

"Dresses should make you feel great, it's going to be okay. Look here's a nice looking dress."

"Ma, I do not have a figure for that."

"You won't know unless you try it on."

"Fine, I'll try on the stupid dress."

"And show me before you take it off."

"Okay, if it will make you happy," Jane frowned and snatched the dress out of her mother's hand. Angela smiled as her daughter went into a dressing room.

A few minutes later she heard Jane complaining.

"Ma, I hate this stupid thing, you really want to kill me don't you?"

"It can't be that bad, come out and show me."

She shook her head having Jane mumble something, and she came out of the dressing room, with a grumpy look on her face.

"It looks great honey."

"Ma, I hate it, for one it is too short, I can't sit down without it riding up."

"Fine, yeah, you're right, you need to wear something longer," Angela nodded. "You go change back into your clothes and I'll look for more dresses."

"Ugh fine, I don't see the point anyways," Jane groaned as she went back in the dressing room. Minutes later when she comes out her mom is holding five other dresses. "You must hate me or something," she grunted and took the dresses and went to go change showing Angela every dress, the first four were no success, but the fifth one left a smile on her mother's face.

"That one looks great. Nice length and everything, I think we found a good match."

"I would have to agree there Jane," a women comes over to her.

"Great, somebody to see me in this dress," Jane mumbled. She turned to see Maura standing there smiling, "Hey Maura," Jane sighed and her mother smiled.

"Oh, so your Maura," Angela shook her hand.

"I guess you've heard about me?"

"Yeah, your in Janie's yoga class. My son apparently has a thing for you."

"Anyways Maura," Jane interrupts. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm helping my girlfriend pick out a dress for some fancy dinner with her parents."

"Oh, well I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"It has only been official for two weeks now, but the attraction has been present for quite a few months now."

"That's good, glad your happy, well I have to go change see you next yoga session."

"Of course. It was nice meeting you Mrs. Rizzoli," Maura nodded and walked off.

Angela waits until Jane gets out, "So I'm guessing she is gay? I don't know how people can do it, kiss a person of the same sex, let alone having sex, trust me I don't know how you can get pleasure from another woman."

Jane shook her head, "Ma, Maura is fine, you can't let the gay thing get to you Ma."

"Fine, fine, but just to let you know, if you ever become gay I won't know what to think."

"That's okay, that's not going to happen any time soon," Jane patted her mom's shoulder and then they went to go buy the dress and head to other stores.

As the day went on, the more annoyed she got by her mother. Especially when they were at lunch and she was complaining about Jane's food choice.

"I don't know why you like that pizza so much, it's too greasy and the crust is too dry. That my dear does not do justice for your figure."

"Glad you pay attention to my figure so much," Jane grunted.

"I'm your mother I'm supposed to look out for my only daughter."

"Yeah, I know Ma," Jane sighed and hoped the rest of the day would go better, she didn't want to get too drunk at the bar tonight with George, nothing good could come out of a drunk Jane.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so how did you enjoy that chapter and did i do justice to Angela Rizzoli? review and u shall be rewarded with more of the story<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7: Dirty Robber

_sorry for the delay so here's more, thanks ahead for reading_

**Chapter 7- Dirty Robber**

Jane wore the dress her mother got for her, and put on the heels that she didn't really like, but her mom insisted on it.

It was already nine thirty when Jane called George to pick her up, she stood outside because she didn't want her brothers or mother to embarrass her.

George arrived a few minutes later, Jane smiled as she started walking to his car as he got out and walked up to Jane.

"You could have stayed on the porch, while I came and got you."

"I don't want you too close to the house," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"So how was your day with your mother?"

"Horrible, that's how I got this stupid outfit."

"You look beautiful in a dress Jane," he kissed her softly on the neck and held onto her hand as he led her to the car.

They arrived to the bar minutes later, George led her to a table and she told him to get her a bottle of beer and a few tequila shots.

"So your a tequila drinker huh?"

She nodded, "Only when I'm fustrated," she sighed and George took her hands in his.

"You don't have to be fustrated, but if you are I know plenty of ways to make you more calm."

"None of these things are sexual are they?"

"I was thinking more of yoga there Jane, but if you want something sexual from me all you had to do was ask," he smiled and squeezed her hands.

Jane nodded and then took a swig of her beer, she put down the bottle and George was fixing to grab hold of her hands when Jane cursed.

"Damn it, really?" she groans and runs her hands over her face.

"What is it Jane?"

"It's Grant," she mumbled.

"Your ex fiance Grant?"

"What other Grant do you know?" Jane growled. "I'm sorry it's just that I really never wanted to see him again."

"We can leave if it will make you feel better."

"No, no, I'll be fine," Jane frowned and drank a shot of tequila.

George looks at her in concern, "Are you sure your going to be alright?"

"I'm fine George trust me," Jane sighed and finished drinking her beer.

She grunted when Grant was passing her table and he noticed Jane.

"Hey Jane," he made himself known and she slowly looked up at him.

"Oh, all I get is a hey Jane, you know you shouldn't even be talking to me, you wanted space, remember?"

"Look Jane, can we at least talk about it?"

"I just did, so you can go on your merry way, okay?"

"Well apparently you're over me, who is this joker?"

"This Joker is her date, do you have a problem with it?" George frowned.

"I... I can't believe you moved on already."

"Well I'm done waiting around for you to get a brain, now if you don't mind you are ruining my date," Jane told him off and then took another tequila shot.

"I realized my mistake yesterday, I just hope you remember yours," Grant frowned, giving one more glance at George and then walked off.

"George, I'm sorry about that."

"I can see why you moved on so fast."

Jane shrugged, "Now you understand why I am fustrated all the time."

"Well since he's out of your life I hope you are now less fustrated."

"Well I still have my mother so the fustration is far from being over," she drank another shot, finally feeling it.

"Jane, that's your third shot in less than five minutes."

"Really? I haven't noticed," she sighed. "I'm sorry George I've just had a rough week."

"I know, sorry," he patted her hand. "So you want to play pool or something?"

"Sure, I can kick your ass you know that."

"Wanna make another little bet?"

"What's up with you and bets?" Jane smiled. "Fine, well if I win you have to kiss me on the mouth and if you win you can have sex with me in any place you choose."

"Really?" he asked with a smile.

"I hope you know I was just kidding, but the kissing thing you could do when I win."

"Okay, if I win I will attend your Rizzoli Sunday dinner as your boyfriend."

"Wait, how do you know... never mind Frankie told you about it, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but if you don't want to do that I can think of something else."

"No that's fine, I'm going to win anyways so it doesn't matter," Jane smiled.

"You can't win twice my dear," he winks and they walked over to the empty pool table. "You want to make this more interesting?"

"How so?" Jane asked when she chalked up her stick.

"Everytime the cue ball goes into a pocket , whoever did it has to take a swig of beer from our bottle."

"You got yourself a deal," she winks.

"You want to break?" George asked.

"Sure, have fun losing to a girl," she smirked. She hit the ball and got no balls in.

"See, I always get a ball in when I break."

"What is it the cue ball?" Jane asked with a smug smirk.

"Cute," George smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Your turn," she patted his ass.

"Getting hands on aren't we Rizzoli," he winks and got a ball in, the cue ball wasn't far away from the pocket either.

"Close one there, go again," Jane smirked.

George got another ball in and then he missed one.

Jane smiled she hit the cue ball too hard, it didn't hit any balls and then went into the pocket.

"Oh well, look at that," she winks, and took more than one swig of beer.

"Woah, hold it babe, remember that I said one swig."

"You said you wanted me less fustrated," she grinned as he shot in two more balls. "Wow, you are good at that," she drunk more of her beer.

"Your gonna get wasted Jane."

"It helps calm the pain," she said and then finished off her beer.

After a few more shots George had won the game.

"Well congratulations we have a winner," Jane smiled and then sat down on a stool.

"Yeah, your wasted Jane. I think I should take you home."

"How about to your place?" she flirted and kissed his neck.

"Your going to have one hell of a hangover Rizzoli," he shook his head, minutes finally getting her in the car, George got in on the driver's side.

"So you taking me to your place? I can use some hot ass sex right about now," she nibbled on his neck.

"Why do I have to be so turned on by this?" George asked himself as he finally headed to Jane's place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so yup drunk Jane and fyi she will not be having sex that night... more Maura and Jane scenes will be coming soon, just have to be patient with me, I know how I want this story to go but suggestions and thoughts would be nice so review soon :)<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8: Hungover Jane

**Chapter 8- Hungover Jane**

Nobody was up while George brought Jane back home.

"Jane, where's your house key?"

She shrugs, "In my pocket... maybe," she slurred together.

George sighed and dug through her pocket and found the key. He unlocked the door and walked Jane inside.

"Where's your bedroom?" he asked closing the door.

"Upstairs, we can take as much time as we need," she kissed his cheek, and took off her heels, holding them in one hand.

George shook his head and grabbed her hand leading her upstairs.

"Second door on the right," Jane smiled and George brought her inside her bedroom, closing the door. "So you can be on the top if you'd like," she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"How about you lay down and I'll strip for you?" George had a plan.

"That's a good idea handsome," she crawled into bed, laying her head on the pillow, her eyes were getting heavy. "You just strip away, and I'll um close my eyes," she nodded, closing her eyes slowly.

George took a sigh of relief and looked at Jane sleeping.

"Alright babe, I'm just gonna go, you sleep tight," he kissed her forehead and she moaned.

"Don't leave, need the sex."

George sighed and took a seat in a unoccupied chair and watched her sleep. Soon he found himself growing tired as he fell asleep in the chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning came and the sun shone through Jane's curtains. She slowly opened her eyes and moaned.

"What the hell happened?" she moaned as she noticed she was still wearing her dress, she rolled over and saw George asleep in a chair. She quickly sat up and she felt herself getting dizzy. "Damn it I drank too much, how did he get in my house?" she asked herself, rubbing her temples.

She then heard movement from George.

"Morning Jane," he smiled.

"I'm kind of confused of what happened, last thing I remember was playing pool, and you won."

"Well after I won I just took you home and couldn't let you wander in your house drunk and alone. You really wanted sex, but fell asleep before you could do anything."

"I knew I shouldn't have drunk that much," she frowned, and George got up and sat next to Jane in bed. "Sorry you had to see that."

"Trust me Jane, I've seen much worse," he patted her thigh.

"So I guess you are coming over for our Rizzoli family dinner since you won."

"You know Jane, I don't have to."

"It shouldn't be too bad. I guess," she kissed his cheek. "Glad you won by the way."

"I actually wish you won."

"Why is that?"

"Because I was happy that I could finally give you a real kiss."

"That can always happen you know," she smiled slightly. "Would be better if I didn't have a huge headache though."

"I think I can wait a little bit longer."

She nodded and there was some silence and then loud banging on the door.

"Really?" she moaned. "I'm going to kill whoever that is."

"Jane! Are you in there?" Frankie shouted.

"I'll answer it Jane," he patted her arm and then opened the door.

"Well um... hi George, didn't know I was interrupting," he smiled.

"You weren't, Jane was a little drunk last night and nobody was up so I took care of her."

"I knew you were a good guy, so why are you answering the door with a half buttoned shirt?"

"Long story, but Jane has a big headache."

"I don't know why she drinks so much, last time she was so drunk I saw her make out with a woman, and she always gets these big ass headaches."

"Frankie," Jane groaned.

"Anyways Jane, Ma wants you in the kitchen. Nice seeing you again George," Frankie patted his shoulder and walked off.

George went back into Jane's room, "So a woman, huh?"

"Laugh it up," she threw a pillow at him. "Now go leave so I can change."

"Of course dear," he smiled and left the bedroom, closing the door. He went downstairs, getting caught by Angela.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm George, Jane's yoga instructor."

"Oh yes, Jane did say you were tall, dark and handsome."

"Yeah, Jane got a little tipsy, so I watched her last night."

"Such a nice man, so did she invite you to Rizzoli Sunday dinner?"

"Actually I won on a bet, you see I beat her at pool."

"Really? She usually wins at every type of sport," Frank came in the room.

"Hi dear," Angela kissed him softly. "This is my husband Frank Rizzoli and I'm Jane's mother, Angela Rizzoli."

"Nice meeting you both," he nodded. "Well I should be heading home."

"You can always stay dear, my son already has a guest, so why shouldn't Janie," Angela smiled.

Minutes later Jane came down wearing sweat pants and a tank top, "Oh, I'm guessing you met my parents."

"Yeah, and don't worry they didn't embarrass you."

"Thank goodness," Jane smiled. "I guess I'll see you later, dinner starts at five."

"Actually Janie, we say he could stay here for the day, Tommy has Elizabeth upstairs."

"I have to meet his girlfriend?"

"She is really nice Janie."

"Mhm, I bet," she grunted and grabbed George's hand taking him to the couch. Jane sat next to George, never actually been a snuggler so she sat straight up. "This is going to be the world's longest hangover," she frowned.

"It'll be fine Jane," George kissed the top of Jane's head. "Just don't stress out too much."

"Yeah, that's easier said then done," she frowned, and then just decided to snuggle into George, and she enjoyed every minute of it.


	9. Chapter 9: Hitting On Jane

_oh my sorry for the delay... i wrote this chapter weeks ago... here you go_

**Chapter 9: Hitting On Jane**

After about an hour later Jane was still snuggled up against George.

"Jane, I have a feeling we're being watched," he whispered.

Jane looked behind her and noticed Angela leaning against the wall with a smile on her face.

"Just my nosy behind mother. Ma, why don't you see what Tommy and his girlfriend are doing upstairs?"

"Oh trust me she doesn't want to know," Frankie smirked as he sat down next to Jane.

"Really? Trying to give Ma some grandchildren already," Jane shook her head. "I actually kind of feel sorry for her."

"Don't we all," Frank smirked as he sat down on the couch next to George.

"Why do I sense you guys are talking about me?" Tommy came down the stairs holding onto his girlfriend's hand.

"That's because we are."

"Hey Janie, I didn't know you would be here. This is my girlfriend Elizabeth, Elizabeth this is my sister Jane, and I'm guessing a guy she's seeing."

"Nice meeting you," Elizabeth shook her hand.

"Likewise," Jane nodded and then snuggled back into George. Tommy sat down in a chair and pulled Elizabeth onto his lap.

"Well this sucks, who am I supposed to snuggle with on the couch," Frankie frowned.

"I don't know dork," Tommy smiled. "You just have to deal with it."

"Both of you shut up, you're both already embarrassing enough," Jane groans.

"What's up with her?" Tommy asked and Frankie smiled.

"She has a hangover, and apparently she lost to George in pool."

"Jane lost at a game? That is surprising."

"The alcohol can also hinder how you play smart one."

"Fine, fine, just because you have a hangover doesn't mean you have to be a bitch about it," Tommy threw his hands up in surrender.

"Be nice to your sister there," Frank shot Tommy a look.

"Fine, I'm sorry Janie," Tommy grunted and then got quiet.

"You see what I have to put up with," Jane told George and then looked at Elizabeth. "I hope you know what your getting into there."

"Yeah, I kind of found that out yesterday," Elizabeth smiled.

"I like you already," Jane smiled and then turned to George. "I'll be right back," she pulled herself off the couch and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey Janie."

"Really Ma? You know how much I hate being called that."

"I know, sorry," she smiled. "So George seems like a quiet guy."

"He isn't usually, just being around new people I guess," Jane shrugged as she sat on the counter.

"Are you okay?"

"Just not a fan of hangovers, and what caused it was that I saw Grant at the bar."

"Really? He didn't say anything to you did he."

"He didn't say much except when he found out George was my date he said he realized he made a mistake and he just hopes I remember mine. I don't know even what that means."

"I don't know what he meant by that, I'm just glad you finally realized he wasn't good for you. You know none of us actually liked him."

"Yeah I know, but thanks for not ruining me and Grant's relationship for me. He did it himself."

"Jane, I know how much he meant to you, and I am truely sorry about how things ended, but things will look up. Plus I think George is a pretty good match for you, and talk about a hunk."

"Ma! Your so embarrassing."

"He didn't hear anything, anyways you think you exposed George to the guys long enough."

Jane shook her head, "You go I'll be out there in a minute."

"Alright, and just don't beat yourself up for the engagement that was obviously a waste."

Jane nodded as Angela patted her arm and headed out into the living room, she smiled when she heard her mother yell at Frankie and Tommy being childish and then apologize to Elizabeth for Tommy's behavior.

She replied with, "That's alright, anyone want a drink?" she asked and when they shook their heads no, she headed into the kitchen where Jane was sitting on the counter.

"Hey Jane, was wondering where you ran off to," Elizabeth replied, sitting down next to her. "I was actually hoping we could get time to talk."

"Sorry in advance for whatever Tommy will end up doing wrong, all guys are screw ups."

"Yeah, I heard about that, sorry that your fiance wanted space."

"I just don't see why you like Tommy so much," Jane stated honestly.

"He's alright actually. Actually he's the first guy I've dated in a while."

"The first guy or first person."

"I didn't want to tell anyone, but I'm gay."

Jane looks up in shock, "If your gay, why are you with my brother?"

"I've been with real bitches lately, and I was trying to see if I really am gay, Tommy is nice, but while we were upstairs he didn't fill my needs."

"Are you going to tell him? He's very hooked up on you."

"I know, and now I feel bad."

"You have to tell him sooner than later, but please do it without my mother around, she's not really fond of gays."

"I know, Frankie was going on about a girl Maura and she interrupts telling him straight out that she's a lesbian."

"Really? Sometimes she is so embarrassing. So why are you telling me this?"

"You look like a person I can trust," she rubbed Jane's thigh.

"Are you attracted to me?" Jane acts, just a little uncomfortable, she was very attractive for a woman.

"I don't want to be, you seemed pretty content with that guy."

"So I'm taking that as a yes? Look Elizabeth, your a very beautiful woman, but I'm not gay."

"Yeah, that's another reason why. I'll tell Tommy after dinner about me being gay then I guess I wouldn't be invited back here."

Jane shrugs, "Probably not, I don't know."

"We should really get back out there, they might be worried about us."

"Good idea," Jane nodded and got off the counter.

"Thanks for not getting totally freaked out."

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Jane smiled and Elizabeth kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for understanding Jane," Elizabeth smiled as they both headed back out in the living room. Dinner was going to be interesting for sure.


End file.
